


Milk

by allforoneandoneforanother



Series: Kinky Things Happen Bingo Card [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kinky Things Happen, Kinky Things Happen Bingo, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Virgil and Janus have been trying to be able to get Janus to lactate in order for Virgil to breastfeed. It doesn't seem to be working, until suddenly, it does.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Kinky Things Happen Bingo Card [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Kinky Things Happen





	Milk

Virgil loved nights like this. It was just him and Janus in bed, Janus on his computer while Virgil read a book. Virgil usually was enthralled with the books he read, but tonight his mind kept wandering. Janus had taken some special pills with his dinner for the past week, in the hopes that he’d be able to start producing milk for Virgil. So far Janus’ tits had grown a considerable amount, but as of yet no milk had come out of them.

It didn’t help that Janus kept squirming in bed, either. He’d shift, grimace, sink lower into the mattress, and generally jostle Virgil out of whatever absorption he had in his book. Virgil glanced up at Janus as he shifted again. “What’s bugging you, love?” he asked.

Janus turned pink and looked away, coughing. “My tits ache,” he mumbled. “And I can’t get comfortable.”

Virgil felt disappointment bloom in his stomach. “Do you want to stop the pills?” he asked, though in reality he wanted no such thing to happen. He wanted to be able to nurse from Janus, feel the intimacy and closeness that usually they only got from sex.

“I mean…not really,” Janus said, grimacing as he used an arm to push his tits up under his shirt. “I really want you to be able to nurse, Virgil, and those pills said I could produce enough milk to feed a grown man. But I’m just…in a lot of discomfort right now, and I don’t know how to—” Janus cut himself off as he squeezed one of his tits.

Virgil stiffened when Janus stopped, before he followed where Janus was staring with his eyes. There was a small but undeniable wet spot on his shirt that hadn’t been there before. Virgil and Janus looked at each other in shock. Janus practically ripped his shirt over his head and squeezed his tits again, little beads of breast milk forming on his skin. Janus looked like he might cry.

Virgil moved forward, gently pushing Janus’ hand down and away. “May I?” he asked.

Janus nodded.

Virgil leaned forward and suckled eagerly at Janus’ nipple, surprised as warm milk immediately gushed into his mouth. He curled up his legs in towards his stomach and his hands came up to hold onto Janus. Janus stroked his hair and softly hummed something under his breath.

Already feeling half-asleep, Virgil suckled further, eyes drooping shut as he continued to suck. His mind wasn’t quite going into subspace, but something like it. Soft, and fuzzy, but with an underlying horniness to it that Virgil was almost embarrassed by.

When Janus lightly pulled Virgil away from his breast, Virgil whined. “Easy, baby, you just suckled all of the soreness and milk out of that one,” Janus said. “Don’t worry, I still have another breast that’s in need of tending to.”

Virgil crawled across Janus’ lap and curled into it as he started suckling on the other breast. This time, however, he was a little curious, and he ran his teeth over Janus’ nipple. Janus gasped and his hands tightened in Virgil’s hair. “Naughty boy,” Janus gasped with a laugh. “Just feed for now, baby.”

And feed Virgil did. He sucked and sucked as Janus played with his hair and spoke softly into the silent air of the bedroom. “You know, baby, they say that these pills give you all the nutrients you need. You never have to eat solids again if you don’t want to. I can breastfeed you for the rest of our lives. Because once I start lactating, I won’t stop as long as you keep feeding periodically. And we both work from home. No need to worry about lunches. Would you like that, baby? Me feeding you twenty-four seven?”

The mere thought had Virgil salivating. He nodded as he pulled away from Janus’ now empty tits, giving the nipple one last suckle with a satisfactory _pop!_ for good measure. “I’d like that,” Virgil said shyly.

Janus looked down at Virgil’s pants and smirked. “My boy must love that a lot,” he noted.

Virgil looked down, realizing that he was tenting in his pajamas. He turned red.

“No, no, it’s okay, baby, don’t be shy,” Janus said. “It’s okay. You milked me, now it’s my turn.”

Virgil frowned, but Janus just pulled Virgil’s cock out of his underwear and pajama pants, softly asking, “That is, so long as you’re okay with it?”

Virgil nodded, sticking his fingers in his mouth. He loved the suckling sensation, it was addicting. He could get used to a life of being breastfed by Jan.

Janus opened his mouth and went down on Virgil, and Virgil shuddered in pleasure. Janus ran his teeth over Virgil’s skin, sucking his cock with expert efficiency. Virgil’s toes were curling and uncurling and his breathing was getting heavier.

Janus’ tongue did loops over Virgil’s cock and as Janus brought all of Virgil inside him, Virgil came, hard, all down Janus’ throat. Janus pulled off of Virgil with the same _pop!_ Virgil had done with a smirk. “Oh, my baby _definitely_ enjoyed that.”

Virgil dazedly nodded.

Janus smirked, putting Virgil’s book and Janus’ laptop on the nightstand and said, “Do you want to continue sucking as we fall asleep? There might not be any milk but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good when you do it.”

Virgil just silently curled into Janus’ chest and popped Janus’ right nipple into his mouth. Janus laughed and cuddled Virgil close, hands loosely wrapped around Virgil’s torso. It was a light hold, with a heavy meaning, _I won’t let any harm come to you._ Virgil was content to just continue sucking until he fell asleep.

And the next morning, when he woke up, Janus was there munching on toast, shirtless, with his tits already dripping. “Good morning, baby. Ready for breakfast?” he asked.

Virgil smiled softly, and Janus returned the smile. Virgil latched onto Janus, starting to feed eagerly. A whole life, just like this…yeah. Virgil could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you want to chat with me personally, feel free to check out my Tumblr, @my-demi-heart-loves-ts!


End file.
